


"The Captain might be a superhero but he's still a man". [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: Visiting Steve in the hospital after he got badly injured during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Captain might be a superhero but he's still a man". [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She reaches his hospital bed.

Steve slowly turns his face to meet his visitor.

His face shows nothing but discontent when he sees her.

_-Why are you here?_ –He asks.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise and her eyes travel around the room.

 _-I’m selling jell-o to the patients. Interested?_ –She asks.

_-I asked Fury not to call you, who did?_

_-Fury._

Steve rolls his eyes.

_-You can’t blame him, Steve. I’m your girlfriend._

_-You’re not supposed to see me like this._

_-I’m supposed to be by your side in good and bad times._

Steve remains silent while looking at her with a softer expression.

She brushes his hair with her fingers.

_-How are you feeling?_

_-I’m fine._

He abruptly sits up on the bed with a groan and puts his feet on the ground.

 _-What are you doing?!_ –She asks holding his shoulders.

- _I’m going home._

_-Are you out of your mind? There’s an IV in your freaking arm, you’re being monitored. You can’t just leave._

_-Again, I’m fine._

_-Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s normal for people to groan and grimace whenever they want to stand up._

Steve sighs in frustration.

_-WHY DID FURY CALL YOU?_

She jumps at his sudden loud tone and looks away with a bit of resentment.

 _-You know what, Steve? Sometimes strength has nothing to do with muscles. Failing, falling and getting back up… that’s what makes you strong._ –She walks towards the door.

 _-How can I protect you from this bed?_ –Steve asks lying down again.

She stops and turns around again.

_-How can you protect this city ever again if you don’t take your time to fully recover?_

Steve’s blue eyes become tainted with sadness and embarrassment.

She sighs and gets closer to him.

 _-Is that what this is all about? Captain America has hurt ego? Does that sting worse than this_? –She asks adding pressure with one finger to his swollen cheekbone.

Steve gasps in pain and she removes her hand.

Steve looks at her in disbelief as she speaks again.

_-You saved me once, when we met. And I’ve been okay since then. Now it’s your turn to save yourself. I think the world can survive a couple of days without you. We still got the big green guy and the others…_

_-I just feel… useless._ –Steve stares blankly into space. _–I feel small again._

_-Stop thinking and let me take care of you. I’ll bring you some food okay?_

Steve takes a deep breath and nods.

She leans in and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

 _-Hmm, just what the doctor ordered._ –Steve whispers with a half smile.

_-I can be your doctor. I think I could get a white robe and glasses… or a nurse costume._

_-You’d think some bodily functions wouldn’t be possible right now but I am definitely feeling something beneath my…_

- _Ah!_ –She cuts him off holding her hand up. – _Get better first. After that we can play nurse in distress all you want._

_-You’re bribing with sex?_

She stands up heading to the door again.

 _-The captain might be a superhero… but he’s still a man_. –She says with a wink before walking out of the room.


End file.
